Images are frequently displayed on a variety of surfaces, such as electronic screens, other screens (e.g., movie screens), canvases, and papers. The images can be actively lighted; that is, displayed by use of light being directed onto a display surface, such as done with many electronic screens, or passively lighted; that is, displayed by use of reflection of ambient light from the display surface, such as done when light is reflected from a paper-based or canvas-based image into an eye of the viewer. In some cases, like still pictures and paintings, the image can be a static image; while in other cases, such as movies and video, a displayed image can be a moving image in a sequence of images that appear to show motion.